


Gazing into the Abyss

by paperfeathers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blasphemy, Bottom!Lucifer, Hunter!Lucifer, M/M, Psychological Manipulation, Reverse-verse AU, Sex in a Church, demon!Sam, rough sex on an altar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperfeathers/pseuds/paperfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reverse-verse AU. A hunter and his demon. Lucien's no stranger to temptation, but even he has no idea how far he can fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gazing into the Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This fic is a complete reversal of the Samifer relationship dynamic as I usually envision and write it. Sam as a demon is Azazel's perfect boy king, and Lucifer as a human has the mental and emotional stability of a paper airplane. So just be warned, this is neither a happy nor fluffy relationship, and if I expand this I'm pretty sure this won't end well.

It’s cold. Lucien’s breath rises white and ragged, and he can feel his joints stiffening where he’s standing in front of the old church’s worn altar. But he doesn’t move, not even to get the blood flowing his half-frozen legs.

He has no salt, or a single shotgun. There are no Devil’s Traps painted on the floor or on the walls. It’s beyond too late for them. His eyes remain steady on the wooden cross nailed to the wall, arms folded in front of him. Waiting.

He’s not disappointed. The church’s dusty yellow lights flicker once, twice before the harsh reek of sulfur fills his nostrils and strong arms wrap around his waist from behind. As he gasps at the heat radiating off the demon’s touch, he can feel it smile against the skin of his throat.

“Sam…” he murmurs, voice rough. The demon grins wider in response, the curve of it against the side of Lucien’s neck sharper than any knife.

“Lucien. I missed you, last time.” Lucien can smell the scent of blood rising off his skin, tinged with sulfur . It’s sickening, overwhelming. Sam’s hands are scorching as they slide under Lucien’s shirt and against his ribcage, feeling the hunter’s breathing growing rough and unsteady beneath his palms while he presses  burning kisses down Lucien’s neck and throat. 

Lucien lets out a low exhale. “To be honest, I hoped it would be the last time I ever saw you.” Sam laughs. Fingers brushing against the trail of hair leading down from Lucien’s navel, feeling his breath hitch. “It’ll take more than an exorcism to get rid of me. And you know you don’t mean that. You’ll miss me too much.”  His hands trail down his chest, brushing against the raised peaks of his nipples before tightening on Lucien’s waist. Presses closer against him and there’s no mistaking the line of hardness digging against the curve of his ass.  Lucien does his best to stifle his gasp as Sam presses harder against him, fingers tangling in his hair as he bites and suckles relentlessly at the skin of Lucien’s neck. Until Lucien’s chest is heaving and his eyes are screwed shut. And this is wrong, all of it. But Lucien’s soul’s already bound for hell anyway, so what’s one more screw-up on top of another?

“You’re thinking about it again,” Sam murmurs against his throat. His hands tighten around his waist before he gently turns him around. “I told you. You don’t have to worry about anything. Not when you’re mine.”

Lucien breathes out shakily before tugging Sam’s head down, close enough to breathe into his space. “It’ll still be an eternity of Hell, and you know it.” He hisses. Hands tightening around Sam’s throat. He’s shaking, sticky-hot rage filling every cell of his body. “You knew who I was, you bastard. Me, Castiel, Gabriel, Anna. You knew who we were. And you and Azazel did everything possible so we would fall into your laps.”

Sam  leans down slightly, just enough to brush his lips against Lucien’s. “True.” He says quietly. “The game’s been rigged for a really long time. But I never once lied to you about what it would cost.” His hands drift down, popping open the buttons of Lucien’s shirt one by one. Lucien’s breathing growing ragged as Sam slips it off his shoulders. “I never lied to you, Lucien.” He breathes against his lips. “But you? You’ve done nothing but lie to yourself.”

The cold air on his exposed torso makes Lucien shiver, and he shakes even worse when Sam unsnaps the button of his jeans. The purr of his zipper dragging open and the rough material being pushed down his thighs.  But Sam’s warm, impossibly warm as he drags Lucien close and covers his mouth with his own. Lucien’s hands snaking up and tugging his shirt over his head, and before long there’s nothing separating the press of skin against skin. Sam’s eyes are dark as shadows and ink, his mouth red and wet.   _Monster,_ Lucien thinks, and feels Sam’s grip tighten when he catches the tail-end of the thought. Sam kisses him like he’s devouring him, and the thought makes both fear and arousal flash hot and deep down Lucien’s spine. The scent of demon blood on his breath, the tang of it on his tongue, and it makes Lucien want to pull him closer, chase the flavor down until they’re both sated with the taste of each other. He expects violence, he expects bruises. But Sam’s unexpectedly careful where he touches him, and his hands are gentle where they  slip down his waist and hook under the back of his thighs. Gentle still as they lift him up and set him down the cracked marble altar. 

For a moment they pause, filling the space between with the sound of their breathing. Sam’s hands heavy and warm on Lucien’s waist. Lucien’s shivering. From the cold or the intensity of Sam’s expression, he doesn’t know. After a while his hands slip downwards, and Lucien has to stifle a gasp as he presses against him.

“You’re not scared that you’re going to hell.” Sam’s voice is a quiet murmur as his fingers drift down to the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. Lucien can feel the weight of his arousal grinding against his own, and it’s all he can do to stay upright, nails digging into the planes of Sam’s back. “You’re scared because you  _want_ to go to hell. You want the power, the chance to take revenge –“ Lucien’s shaking his head, eyes screwed shut. But Sam grabs his chin and forces the hunter to look at him. “- the chance to  _rule._ And you know you won’t get that if your soul goes up to heaven.”

“The two of us aren’t really that different.” He says quietly. Fingers still gripping Lucien’s chin, hard enough to bruise. But the kisses he presses on Lucien’s lips are butterfly-soft. “I was scared too, at first. But Azazel showed me the way, and I’ll do the same for you. There’s nothing to be afraid of,“ He bites gently at Lucien’s earlobe “ _Lucifer.”_

“No,” Lucien’s shaking his head and whispering. To Sam or to himself, he doesn’t know. “No.  _No.” I’m not. I’m not. I don’t care what you say I’m not what you say I am._ But Sam shakes his head, cups Lucien’s face with both hands. “I’m sorry, but you are. Lucien…  _Lucifer_ … You’ve been afraid of yourself for a very long time. Wondering what’s wrong with you, why Gabriel looks at you the way he does when he thinks you’re not looking, why Castiel and Anna feel so distant from you even though you practically raised them.” He dips his head, marking a trail down Lucien’s throat to his chest with his teeth and lips. It makes Lucien shudder, and he reaches out, grasping blindly at a handful of Sam’s brown hair . “- Why you always feel so alone in that little world of yours, surrounded by strangers that call themselves a family. But don’t you see? You never belonged with them. You belonged with us. We’re  _yours._ Your children. The ones you’ll lead to Paradise.” Sam raises his head, breathing heavily against Lucien’s collarbone. “We’ll give our blood for you, Lucifer. We’ll give you everything.”

Lucien shakes his head.  _No._ “You’re demons,” he snarls. “Even if I’m who –  _what -_ you say I am, what makes you think I’ll choose your kind over my own family?”

Rage flickers in Sam’s eyes, sharp and terrifying. It sends a stab of fear through Lucien’s gut. But then Sam smiles. Cruel and gentle, just like the fingers closing over his shaft.

“What makes you think they still consider you their family?”

 It stings worse than any blow. Lucien flinches, and a small smile of satisfaction spreads across Sam’s mouth at the sight. His fingers tighten on Lucien’s shaft, tearing a ragged gasp from his throat.

“No matter what lies you tell yourself, no matter how good your intentions are, they’re never gonna listen, Lucien. You know this. You know what you are.” The heat of Sam’s palm is damn near unbearable. But his mouth, as he leans down and ghosts his lips over the tip, is even worse. 

“You can’t escape what you created, Lucifer.” Warm breath brushing against Lucifer’s slit, already dripping with pre-come.  Lucien lets out a harsh gasp as Sam takes him in his mouth. Sam’s hands digging into the flesh of his hips hard enough to bruise, fever hot and intense. Velvet heat and sinful praise, Sam’s eyes are midnight dark, but there’s no question where he’s looking. Only when he feels Lucien teetering over the brink does he pull back. A string of saliva dripping from the corner of his upturned lip.

It’s the most obscene thing Lucien has ever seen, made even more  by the two fingers Sam inserts inside his mouth. Lucien closes his eyes as Sam hooks one leg over his shoulder. Slipping one finger in, and then the other. And this is all the preparation he gets before Sam shoves into him with one hard thrust.

His eyes fly open, and he can’t help it, he cries out. Only to be muffled by the weight of Sam’s mouth on his. The taste of Sam’s blood and his sex heavy on his tongue. But it’s Sam who breaks the kiss first. Pulling away and twisting Lucien’s  head to the side, so that Lucien can see the shadows of the crucifix staining the wall at the same moment that Sam buries himself to the hilt inside of him.

The pleasure and pain that this rips out of him is damn near unbearable. Lucien cries out, hearing his voice echo in the church’s vaulted hall. Fingernails sinking into Sam’s shoulders and drawing blood. Sam hisses in pain, but there’s triumph on his face when he twists Lucifer’s head to face him again.

“See that? He’s not going to help you, Lucien. He didn’t even come to help you when I was fucking you. What makes you think he’s going to help you crawl out of hell?  _Look at me, Lucien._ ” Lucien opens his eyes. Breath coming out harsh and uneven as Sam slams into him, over and over again. Sam’s eyes are two dark pits, ready to swallow him up. And Lucien, Lucien wants more than anything to close his eyes and pray. Pray for forgiveness, for someone, anyone, to save him from his own fate. From himself. But he can’t. He can’t look away, and all the prayers of his childhood fall useless from his numb lips. Sam’s face a tapestry of passion and fury, and as Lucien feels himself unraveling –

_No one will save you, Lucien._

\- He screams. And the world, for one moment, is nothing but pain and blinding light.

A few seconds later and Sam follows with a groan, pouring liquid heat inside Lucien. But he doesn’t feel it. Barely even feels Sam against him, not even when the demon wraps arms around his waist and pulls him to his chest.

He feels Sam brush fingers against his cheeks and running fingers through his hair. But Lucien feels no comfort, no heat. Gaze blank and lost as he stares into nothing inside of himself.

 _I’m sorry, Lucien._ Only then does he turn towards the demon. There’s no guilt on its face, but Lucien can see the faintest trace of regret. It makes Lucien want to laugh, so he does. Only when he feels the dampness on his cheeks and Sam’s hands brushing away at them does he realize he’s actually sobbing.

The last tenuous threads of Lucien’s self-control snap. He doubles over, the pain of it almost enough to crush him. Clutching his head in his hands, agony eating him alive. But only his demon listens to his prayers, and as Lucien falls apart only he is left to carefully rebuild him in his own image. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to leave a comment! :D


End file.
